


Self-Destructive

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Risks, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Self-Destructive

Clint and Tony get along.

Its because they both are assholes.

They also understand each other the best.

This is because,

They both wear some well constructed masks.

Tony's mask is that of arrogance.

And Clint's mask is that of sarcasm.

They both also have dangerous self destructive tendencies.

Clint repeatedly takes risks on missions.

While Tony provokes his adversaries.

They both bond over their bastards of fathers,

Men who never loved them.

Who only ever hurt them.

Their fathers left them damaged.

Tony is damaged emotionally.

While Clint both emotionally and physically.

They both think they are incapable of happiness.

Both too broken.

They find solace in each others friendship.

And sometimes alcohol.

Because only the two of them understand each other.


End file.
